Guardian of Secrets Beyond Reason
by marvelousmindff
Summary: Loki's beloved, a powerful Asgardian with secrets of her own, manages to find him after his decent into the abyss. Not only will she try to save Midgard from him, she may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save him from the demons that drive him. Avengers fanfic that enhances the original plot and fills in the plot holes. Written as if the character was just not on screen.


Frigga had come to visit her again; Syn hid her annoyance, understanding that is was a longing for her son that caused Frigga to seek her out. Ironically the same reason Syn was annoyed by her presence, she made Syn's pain more acute. "How are you today?"

Syn glanced back at her and away again, her behavior bordering on rudeness, even considering the circumstances. Some days she was better than others. "I'm well." Frigga smiled sympathetically "Good." There was an awkward pause as Frigga looked around the room and Syn wished she'd go away instead of making the appeal she knew was coming. "Odin will be glad to hear that you have fully recovered at last." Syn rolled her eyes as Frigga continued "He hopes you will be able to resume your duties soon." Syn's mood flipped from annoyance to animosity on a knife edge and she twisted around "I will not be resuming those duties."

Frigga was upset now "Syn, Asgard needs you to" Syn turned her back to her again "what good have I ever been to those that needed me?" Frigga's compassion overrode her frustration and she sat next to Syn while she stared into the fire. She took her hand, and Syn flinched at the touch "You did everything you could to save him and stay true to yourself, there's no shame in that." Even in her state, Syn could see the truth in this. Frigga had been a second mother to her, and had the ability to breach the walls Syn had armored herself in for nearly a year. Suddenly tears came again and she brokenly admitted "I can't go back to that life Frigga. I know it's my duty, but every day that I pass standing watch inside these walls… I die a little more." She took a deep breath and steeled herself before she could speak his name "Loki saw it was destroying me."

At the mention of her son, Frigga's eyes clouded with tears too "he discussed it with me once, said we treated you like no more than a caged bird, that we made your feathers dull when your beauty was brightest flying free. I realized, in that moment, how much he loved you." Frigga regarded Syn thoughtfully for a moment before she continued "He attempted to persuade Odin, but he would not hear of it. Asgard needs your abilities." The anger returned to Syn immediately "So I'm supposed to serve Asgard, for no other reason than a fluke of my birth and a sense of honor? Just as Odin intended to use Loki."

Frigga withdrew her hand and stiffened her spine to speak, but Syn cut her off again "I know what Loki did was wrong, but I believe what the realms have done to him is wrong as well. His own father in Jotunheim left him to die and Odin raised him believing he could be king, while plotting to use him as a political prisoner." She could see Frigga was going to argue that last point "I know you love him as a son Frigga. But children always crave the love of a parent that is not given easily, over that which they feel they can never lose. Love we are sure of is neglected; love we desire is fervently sought. Loki doesn't suffer a weakness of spirit, he is a product of his upbringing and the lies he was fed." Seeing the hurt in Frigga's eyes she added "I don't blame you for that Frigga, if there has been anyone in his life that truly loves him as he deserves, it is you."

Frigga shook her head in admiration "You were always his most devout ally, thick as thieves you were, as children. I thought you'd always be there to watch over him, keep him out of too much trouble. I never foresaw how important you would become to Odin." Frigga touched Syn's face affectionately "If anyone loved him as much as I did, it would be you. I had hoped to call you daughter one day." Syn's duties had been served primarily under Frigga, she'd known her since she was a young child and felt particularly close to her. Imagining what she suggested brought tears to her eyes and with the last of her resentment broken, Syn embraced her.

After a moment Frigga pulled away and evaluated her "Why do you speak of him in the present?" Syn just stared at her in answer, worn out from defending her belief, that Loki was alive, to Thor. Frigga exclaimed "You feel it too!" Syn dried her tears and answered hesitantly "Yes…" Frigga continued "the glimmer? I almost think I can capture it in the fire when I think of him." Syn just stared at her, speechless.

Frigga grabbed her hand again in her enthusiasm "Do you think you're strong enough to attempt it with me?" Syn looked down at her hand for a moment before raising her eyes to Frigga's, afraid to hope. She'd learned to use her powers under Frigga's tutoring, alongside Loki, until it had become apparent Syn's talents were of a different nature and she'd moved on to other teachers. The ability to project was something Syn had never been any good at, but Frigga was masterful at it. They'd shared a moment of unspoken words before they both turned back to the fire and combined their efforts.

With Syn's help Frigga was able to pinpoint the glimmer and expand it. A smoky vision of another world appeared all around them while Syn's power drained into Frigga with the effort to sustain it. She heard voices she didn't recognize discussing an object she knew once resided in Odin's treasure room, the Tesseract, one of the infinity stones. Frigga reached out to Loki and he'd been genuinely surprised by her spectral appearance for a moment, before shutting her out. As the connection closed, Syn reacted without thinking. She opened a small portal and made the jump to him.

She'd gone further than she'd ever imagined, beyond Yggdrasil even. She'd had one fleeting glimpse of the distress on Loki's face before she'd faded into a blackness darker then she'd ever thought possible.

Chapter Two

She heard voices. They seemed far away. She tried to remember where she was and could only picture Loki's terrified face. She thought she heard his voice, speaking to someone in his smoothest manner, the one he assumed when he was scheming "She's just a servant, summoned here for my entertainment." A strange gravelly voice responded "For a servant, she does little but lie as one dead." She heard the wariness in Loki's voice as he continued the game "Yes, well it was a difficult journey, and her services… are very specific" she could hear a charming grin in his voice as he made the innuendo. The strange voice was reluctant to believe him "A journey that would have required significant power, to come all the way from Asgard." Loki's voice was hardened now "She didn't come from Asgard, she fell through the abyss with me. I simply left her nearby and then summoned her to serve me." The voice responded again "She came through a rift in space! How could a servant have managed that?" Loki was impressively quick as ever "A residual effect from passing through the Bifrost energy that created the abyss. It's very ... unforgiving, hence her need to recover." Syn caught the slight shudder in his voice when he talked about the abyss, and knew he had suffered much since he'd disappeared.

She heard steps receding and assumed it was the Other leaving because a moment later she felt Loki's thumb stroke her cheek. She turned towards his touch but it set her head spinning and she succumbed to the darkness again.

Sometime later she heard more conversation. In which Loki was referred to as an ally. Where dark secrets were told and even darker bargains were made. What she heard terrified her and she fought the darkness, becoming aware enough of herself to realize she was standing, or at least imitating it, propped up by someone or something she couldn't open her eyes to see. She'd tried to speak up, but she had no strength left in her body, even her own heartbeat seemed sluggish and she could only manage small breaths. Instinct told her she was dying. She heard another strange voice nearby "she's fading faster now." This was answered from the other side of her "He gave orders, said she was never to leave his sight. Do you wish to disobey him?" They fell silent and she managed to find the strength to open her eyes at last.

Loki was standing in front of a gruesome creature, one which was handing him a staff. It had a stone set in it that glowed with a fiery blue light. She wasn't sure why but the stone in the scepter unsettled her deeply. She wanted to get it away from Loki, almost as much as she wanted to get away from it. She tried to move, but the results were disastrous. Pain exploded all over her body and those holding her stifled a gasp and casually changed their positions, attempting to cover her. She realized she'd just broken an illusion that had been set over her, and the effort had drained her further. There was a moment of silence before she heard the creature she'd come to think of as the Other speak again "What is this about?" Loki excused himself before adding suggestively "She's had little rest." She was slumping to the ground despite the two servants holding her when Loki grabbed her by the waist and steadied her, his voice low and urgent "Syn? Syn please don't fight it. They cannot know…" But she was blacking out again, she couldn't breathe and her heart beat slowed to nothing. She was dying.

A moment later power coursed through her like she'd never felt before. Her heart was pumping faster than she imagined it capable of, all her extremities felt as if they were about to explode, and she seemed to be on fire. When the sensation left her she was suddenly back on her feet, beyond exhausted, but standing of her own volition. She tipped her face up to find Loki looking down at her, relief on his face but his eyes were intense with warning. He'd somehow brought her back from the brink of death with the Scepter they'd given him, but he was trying to warn her that they were in danger if she did the wrong thing. What was he afraid she would give away?

"That is a lot of effort, for a mere servant." The Other was openly suspicious now. Loki made a show of looking at her lewdly "Yes, well, she's very good at what she does." The Other was not convinced "She looks more mortal then Asgardian" Loki feigned offense "Are you suggesting that I would taint myself with a mortal" he looked around him in disgust "or one of your servants" before he switched to mock "I don't see any other Asgardians around here, so yes, she has some value." Syn was acutely aware now that Loki was trying to protect her, trying to downplay her importance. She played along and sniffed disdainfully at the servants. She caught the slight relaxation of his shoulders when he realized she was cooperating with his sham.

He turned away from the Other, flipping his coat in a show of impatience "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Syn bowed as he passed and then followed him, trailed by the servants that had held her up. She had no idea where they were, it appeared to be the broken remains of a massive asteroid. She stayed silent until they entered some sort of grey metal structure punctuated with blue lighting. The moment the door closed behind her, Loki pounced on her. Grabbing her with such force she hit the wall behind her. "Why, Syn? Why would you do this?" She was dazed for a moment and looked up into his eyes, surprised to find them filled with anger and fear "I had to." He was still vexed "What cross an entire universe just so I could watch you die a second time? To make me morn you twice over." His eyes filled with tears as the anger left his voice and was replaced with anguish "You died in my arms, Syn." She reached for him and twined her arms around his neck "I'm sorry Loki. I couldn't remain there and do nothing. I couldn't go back to that life without you. I had to find you." He laid the staff down so he could hold her, and her eyes were drawn to it. On top of her instinctual loathing of it, she now felt an odd kind of affinity with it. Loki and scepters was never a good thing. What had he gotten himself into? She'd been about to ask him, when he softly kissed her, almost reverently. It wasn't long before their kisses turned into something much more passionate and she forgot everything else.

Afterwards, they made no terms of endearment or sappy speeches. He simply smiled at her and said "You look terrible." making her laugh. They seemed to shake off all the conflict that had tainted them before he'd fallen into the abyss. Each remembering the vow they'd made to each other, there were no accusations and no apologies. "You've seen better days as well." His hair was longer and he had obviously grown much stronger, but also much leaner. His sallow skin and the deep circles under his eyes telling her he had been through many hells since she'd last seen him.

"Your 'servant' would like to know what is going on." He'd smiled roguishly "I am sorry about that." He touched her cheek "They cannot know how powerful you are, or how important you are to me. If they do they will take advantage of us and you will become a pawn."

Her eyes went back to the scepter "and that thing?" Instantly defensive, he released her and retrieved the scepter "That 'thing' just saved your life." She dismissed his attempt to manipulate the conversation "and what will it be doing to yours." He turned back to her and smiled with significance "Ours. It will be affecting 'our' lives. I'm not letting you out of my sight again." She acknowledged the prudence of that decision with a smirk, while promising herself the same thing.

"I've made a bargain with someone of great power. He has agreed to supply me with an army to take Midgard as my own, in exchange for the Tesseract." She was about to contend with him when she saw the madness return to his eyes, as he expounded on the 'incredible' things he'd seen and learned since she'd lost him. She was right; he had broken when he fell into the abyss and then passed through horrors she couldn't begin to imagine. There was no reasoning with him like this. Darkness lurked in his eyes, deeper than she'd ever seen in him before, concealing the raging beast born of his demons within them. It was pushing him beyond sanity, consuming him with revenge and delusions of grandeur. All she could do was stay with him and try to protect him, even from himself.

"When do we leave?" He was taken aback at her willing response, and then instantly suspicious. "It should be ready about, now" he waved his hands and suddenly hers were bound. She looked incredulously at the restraints and then to him for an explanation "Just to keep you out of trouble, you were a little too quick to go along with me..." She rolled her eyes at him, making him grin devilishly. "Brace yourself, it hasn't been stabilized yet, this is going to hurt."

They were suddenly enveloped in blue light. Writhing around them like flames. She doubled over in pain as she felt herself being pulled through a huge distance of space. When it ended and the flames began to subside she stumbled backwards off a platform then froze, assessing the situation. An item Syn had never seen in person before, but recognized as the Tesseract, was before them in a device the mortals had made. The energy from the brief portal they'd created was pooled on the ceiling above them, writhing ominously. A room full of mortals was before them, staring at them in wonder and distrust. Some of them had weapons. Loki seemed prepared for this as he uncurled and stood ready for them, the calculated wrath of impending battle in his eyes.

Chapter 3

"Sir, please put down the spear" a man with an eyepatch called out. Despite his polite words, his tone was one of command. Loki looked at the scepter reverently for a moment and Syn stood in suspense, wondering what it would do. Suddenly he flung a blue bolt of energy from it at the man. Another man standing next to him pushed him out of the way as the rest began firing their weapons at Loki. He leapt off the dais and into the fray, running a man through with the scepter. She stood helpless; the journey had not taken her to death's door again, but had completely exhausted her already tired body. More men were shooting at Loki from behind and he spun around, unleashing his throwing knives and dispatching them. He threw more bolts from the scepter and spun around dispatching his attackers on every side. One managed to hit him with his weapon but it the weapons were too low caliber to hurt him. The man who had saved the one with the eyepatch dove out of the way again before Loki delivered another bolt and kicked a mortal into the wall. Syn tried to summon some strength and focused on the one who kept managing to evade him, reading his heart before moving on to the few that remained. Hoping maybe she could find something to save them for a while, make them useful.

Loki focused on the man and then turned to her, silently asking for her judgment. She tried to keep her distress hidden as she nodded significantly. He took the man by surprise as he was rising; pushing aside the weapon he drew before telling him "You have heart" and pointing the spear at his chest. She approached out of curiosity and watched as the blue light rose in a fog from the gem, up into the man's chest before running through his veins. Syn felt Clint Barton's heart surrender and empty itself of all attachments and desire. Awaiting Loki's commands with no will of his own, he replaced his weapon in his holster.

Syn persuaded Loki to spare more lives in this manner when she realized the man with an eyepatch was removing the Tesseract. Loki had not missed it and he looked at her for judgment, when he saw the interest with which she regarded the man, he decided to proceed cautiously, knowing that someone who could intrigue Syn was special, "Please don't." then continued politely "I still need that."

Nick Fury did not turn as he responded "This doesn't have to get any messier." amusing Loki. "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." He took on the arrogance of the king he'd briefly been when he identified himself and his intentions "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

A man Loki had deliberately spared was checking on an injured women and rose from the floor in disbelief "Loki? Brother of Thor?" Syn cringed a bit and looked at Loki from the corner of her eye in time to see him rolling his own eyes in massive irritation at the reference, before turning to the man. Syn tried to hide the smirk Loki's reaction had inspired and distracted herself by checking on the woman, but she was beyond help. Fury interrupted "We have no quarrel with your people." Syn stood and looked into the man who knew of Thor while Loki gave his blunt response "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." She found this oddly amusing, you certainly couldn't argue with it.

Why in the midst of this madness, was her sense of humor suddenly bubbling through? It had always been a bit on the wicked side, but she'd usually kept a lid on it. Maybe letting it out of the box was the only way she could cope.

She tried to focus on the very interesting things she'd seen in Selvig before Nick Fury brought her out of her thoughts as he attempted to continue the argument "Are you planning to step on us?" Loki switched tactics "I come with glad tidings." He checked that Selvig was not a threat before he turned his back to him, knowing Syn would speak up if he was "of a world made free." Nick Fury's face said he'd heard all this before and his response was distinctly exasperated "Free from what?" Loki's answer was succinct "freedom."

"Freedom is life's great lie." She watched him as riveted as everyone else did. What had he been through after the abyss? Or was this Odin's doing? A side effect of believing he'd been brought up as a political prisoner. Did he really believe what he was saying, or was this a trick? He certainly seemed earnest "Once you accept that, in your heart…" he turned to Selvig and used the scepter on his heart, watching him struggle for a moment before he relaxed his features. Loki continued worshipfully, as if he'd healed him from some affliction "…you will know peace." Fury was clearly skeptical "Yeah, you say peace, but I kinda think you mean the other thing."

Syn was no longer watching the exchange, and was focused on the blue flames dancing around the ceiling and growing in intensity; she could almost feel them becoming more unstable. They needed to end this and get out of here. She looked at Barton and he seemed to understand. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling." he approached them as he continued "this place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

Fury indomitably admitted it "Like the pharaohs of old." Selvig checked the screen and chimed in "he is right, the portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this thing goes critical." Loki turned to Barton and said implicitly "Well then…" Barton obediently raised his weapon and fired it at Nick Fury, sending him crashing to the floor.

They headed for the door as Barton picked up the case containing the Tesseract. Loki finally began to show the effects of the journey and the fight, clearly in discomfort as they headed out the doors. Syn followed.

A woman stood just outside the doors as they walked to a vehicle, but they paid her no mind. Loki helped Syn into the back of the vehicle and followed, sitting in front of her. She suddenly realized Loki was struggling to keep an illusion over her that would hide her from the mortals' sight. Syn had received training from Frigga in this craft, so it wasn't easy for him to hold illusions over her; she seemed to reject them unconsciously. Something they had discovered when he would try to play pranks as a child, the illusion would sometimes hold briefly and then waver and fade repeatedly. The woman's radio suddenly blared Nick Fury's voice, warning her to stop them and she reacted, rolling away as Barton fired at her. The chase was on, but Syn was too tired to care. Tucked up behind Loki, she watched with apathy as they sped away while the woman fired at them in an attempt to stop them.

Loki turned to her and stroked her cheek, worried how she'd handled all this. They both spoke at the same time "Are you hurt?" He smiled tiredly and she shook her head before laying it back against the glass and announcing "It's collapsing." Loki eyes narrowed as he regarded her searchingly for a moment but before she could ask why, they were fired on. There were others giving chase as they raced through the underground tunnels. Loki followed their movements and then took aim at them with the scepter, blasting a vehicle and flipping it to block others. Syn just watched and let her head loll tiredly, swaying with the motions of the vehicle. Suddenly they crashed into something that slowed them down.

The woman again, this time she was opposing them head on, her vehicle against the front of theirs as she exchanged gunfire with Barton. Syn's curiosity was stirred; she looked into her and liked her. Barton managed to throw her vehicle off, causing her to spin round and pursue them. The tunnel began to collapse behind her and Loki turned to gauge how much further till they were out in the open. The collapsing rock began to catch up to Hill and Syn called up what little power she could, letting the rocks trap but not crush her. She smiled when she saw her trying to climb out. Loki gave her a knowing look and she responded by looking like a child that's afraid she's in trouble. He shook his head "It's fine by me if you want to waste it on little things." It wasn't exactly in his best interest for her to be at her full strength. "Could you at least remove these?" She indicated the restraints and he considered, but they were in the open air now and he needed to help protect them.

A helicopter was pursuing them, and Syn could sense Nick Fury was in it. She smiled sardonically at Loki, he stifled his annoyance as he stood up in the vehicle. Holding on as they were thrown around wildly, he prepared to take aim. The helicopter hovered in front of them and the side door slid away revealing Fury as he opened fire on Barton and Selvig. Loki fired the scepter hitting the helicopter and sending it into a spin, coming perilously close to hitting them as it passed overhead. Fury jumped out just before it crashed and fired a few more shots at them, but they had made it to the road. Loki looked back and breathed a sigh of relief, before looking down to see if she was alright. He stopped trying to hold the illusion over her and she held up the restraints, letting him know she wasn't dropping the subject.

Chapter 4

Barton was taking them somewhere he knew they could work in secret. Loki laid back and relaxed as the truck sped through the night. Syn laid her head down on his chest. "Are you really going to make me wear these." She indicated the restraints. "I'm not sure. You have a penchant for tripping me up and this is very important, for both of us. They certainly seem like they could be enjoyable though." He was high on his success and in a completely mischievous mood. "You try wearing them and see how enjoyable they are" she chided him. He'd considered it and moaned wickedly "hmmmmm, no I don't think now is a good time, but it certainly gives me ideas." She smiled despite herself and laid her head back down.

She woke, surprised to realize she'd fallen asleep and they were at their destination. No longer in the truck, they were in an underground lab, long abandoned. People ran around busily, most with the empty hearts that she associated with the scepter. "How long was I out for?" Loki smiled when he realized she was awake. "Awhile. You were certainly deep asleep. You look much better." The last was said with a hint of annoyance and she looked down at her hands to find them no longer bound. He chided "Don't get too excited, that's only temporary." She sighed in frustration, but didn't say anything.

She headed out into the lab to look around and he followed her. She watched as Barton busily searched for items and personnel they needed. She's certainly given Loki a valuable ally there. Another look in his heart, muted as it was, and she knew she could not have done otherwise and let him die. Barton stopped abruptly and stared at her, as if trying to figure out whether he was supposed to attack her or wait for her command. It was an odd reaction, and Loki noticed, placing a hand possessively on her shoulder while he stared at Barton. Barton silently acknowledged it and continued his work. Syn reached up and touched Loki's hand in appreciation before wandering over to Selvig. He smiled sweetly and she avoided looking into him again. She didn't want to disturb his enjoyment of his work, which she found fascinating. Loki indulged her and they watched for a while.

A short time later she felt a disturbance around her and turned to find Loki sitting on the floor, as if meditating. She looked at the scepter, the gem glowing, and suddenly she felt herself pulled somewhere else, as she had when she'd projected with Frigga. She was still standing there, but somewhere else as well. Somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

Then she recognized it, the Other's domain. She looked around in shock before an irritated glance from Loki reminded her she had a part to play if she was going to be here. She backed away and assumed the manner of a servant, hoping the other would not ask for an explanation of her presence. It was clear from Loki's manner that he had not intended to include her. She didn't seem to be as evident to the Other, whether that was due to her manner or something else, she wasn't sure.

The Other spoke first "The Chitauri grow restless." The admonishment didn't affect Loki "Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle." The Other jibed "Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" Loki clarified his meaning "Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." The Other took offense and made gestures to the nearby rock, as if revering something about it as he spoke "You question us? You question HIM? He, who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?" Syn was curious about his behavior, wondering who he worshiped with his manner. Taking advantage of the fact that he didn't seem to notice her, she climbed silently up the stairway in the rock while he was speaking, she was only halfway up when she heard Loki take offense and raise his voice "I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard! Betrayed!" She was unsure if she should continue away from him and then she caught a glimpse of something at the top of the stair, something that filled her with dread and she backed away as she heard the Other respond disdainfully "Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil." Loki was watching the stairs for her, curious what she might find and calmly stated the obvious "You don't have the Tesseract yet."

At this, the Other approached him rapidly, set to attack and Syn had silently run back down the steps, ready to defend him, but found she didn't need to. The scepter held the Other at bay. Loki looked at him admonishingly and stated calmly "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words." Syn was very afraid that he was wrong. Suddenly calm, the other began to circle him, and she concealed herself behind the rock where the stairs turned and called her powers to her hand, just in case. "You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you." Syn looked up the stairs again, considering what she'd seen as the other continued ominously "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." He placed his hand on Loki's face and Syn released the power she'd held ready, cutting the attack short and transporting them back to reality.

Loki stared at her menacingly, slightly shaking as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Why?" She was trembling inside; she'd never seen him so upset with her. She didn't let it show "Would you rather I let him torture you?" He took more calming breaths "How were you even there, how did you do it?" Her bewilderment was obviously genuine "I…I don't know. I didn't intend to do it. It was as if…as if it called to me, carried me with it." She was looking at the scepter with fascination and fear.

Loki turned troubled eyes to the scepter, and then changed the subject "Where did the stairs lead?" She collected herself a moment and then began hedging "I only caught a glimpse." He cut her short "Syn, what was it?" her eyes became far away, as if lost in the memory "A throne." Loki prompted "and what sits upon it?" Syn tried to evade the question, filling him with apprehension "I couldn't see him, his back was to me." Loki waited expectantly, that wasn't the kind of observation he was expecting from her and she knew it. She reluctantly continued, shivering at the memory "A deviant being; brilliant, twisted and powerful. A mad creature that worships death. I've never encountered such perverted darkness." She'd begun to shake at the memory, her breaths coming in gasps as Loki pulled her into his arms to calm her. She sounded uncharacteristically small and helpless when she whispered against his neck "Loki, what have you gotten us into?" he stiffened with anxiety at this and held her tighter. When she was able to focus on her surroundings again, she noticed Barton watching them intently. He walked away when she met his eyes.

Later, Syn was still following Selvig's work when Barton approached and asked Selvig "Is this the stuff you need?" Selvig answered cheerfully "Yeah, iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of." Barton agreed "Especially if S.H.I.E.L.D. knows you need it." Selvig laughed self-consciously "Well, I didn't know!" Syn Stood watching the exchange with interest when Loki wandered up behind them. He was growing restless underground 'Scuttling in shadows' he called it. Selvig was adorably happy to see him "Hey! The Tesseract is showing me so much. It's more than just knowledge, it's... truth." Loki had smiled in acknowledgment "I know, it affects everyone...differently" he turned to Syn as he said this, evaluating her a moment before turning to Barton "What did it show you, Agent Barton?" Barton replied in his usual purpose driven monotone "My next target." Loki looked at him attentively "Tell me what you need." Barton considered for a moment and grabbed his bow "a distraction. And an eyeball."

Barton had been telling Loki what he thought Director Fury's next move would be. A team of elite soldiers to cause them trouble. She saw the gleam in Loki's eye, anticipating the challenge of it with relish. She couldn't help but look forward to getting back above ground herself.

Chapter 5

They'd traveled to the nearest source of iridium Barton could arrange. They needed a certain doctor to access the lab, and he was at a formal party when they arrived. To gain access to the party, Loki had dressed them as mortals. He made sure to pass as many cameras as he could, taunting Fury. They had split up to search for the man, but Loki had spotted the doctor first from the balcony of the upper floor.

Syn had gotten distracted by the exhibits and the people in the museum, lost in contemplating their strange compulsion to worship things, and didn't realize Loki had found his prize till she began to hear the panic. Loki had the doctor laid out on a table and was jamming Barton's S.H.I.E.L.D. device in his eye. Syn cursed herself for her naivety when she realized the mortal's device would cause the man's death. Always the tactician, Loki would do whatever it took to obtain his goals. Something he had learned well as the son of Odin. She watched with revulsion, but Loki turned his eyes away from the Doctor, enjoying the chaos he was causing instead.

She did find the mortals reaction odd, in a detached sort of way as she was knocked around by them while they fled, one nearly putting her into a wall. Trying to understand what good they could possibly believe running and screaming would do? She did not, however, find any enjoyment in it the way Loki seemed to. The madness was back in his eyes and running rampant. Syn watched as a woman in front of her was knocked to the ground and trod upon. She reached down to help her and was nearly knocked to the ground herself, reminding her that she was still far from recovered. The mortals ran like frenzied animals; their only thoughts were of saving their own skins, willing to trample each other in the process, and she found herself bewildered and slightly disgusted by it.

She followed Loki outside as he removed the illusion of mortality, revealing himself in full regalia. As the illusion peeled away her restraints reappeared. A vehicle with loud sirens was speeding towards them and Loki blasted it with his staff, sending it hurtling onto its top. He sent out his illusions in the form of duplicates of himself, fencing the panicked crowd in. Ever the showman, Loki made his big debut. "Kneel before me." The crowd continued to mill and he slammed the scepter into the ground, setting off a flash in all the counterfeits and getting the crowd's attention. He repeated his demand "I said…KNEEL!" Syn did nothing. Barton had told them all about the soldiers he believed Fury would bring against them. She knew this was a ruse for Loki to get himself captured by S.H.I.E.L.D and shut down whatever Director Fury was planning. She was hoping he wouldn't hurt anyone before that happened. She watched stoically as the crowd all kneeled before him and he was exhilarated by it, but inside she was angry at those who had twisted him into this cruel version of himself.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Her experience in the museum and the mortals' reaction to his threat began to make her fear he might be right about Midgardians. The crowd was all cowering on their knees before him when an old man stood up defiantly "Not to men like you." Syn regarded him with interest and a little hope as Loki laughed at the irony "there are no men like me." but the old man surprised her with his retort "there are always men like you."

Her gratification at finding a flicker of strength among them was brief; she knew Loki would have to subjugate him to retain control of the situation. There was no time to think of a diversion as Loki said "Look to your elder people" and leveled the scepter at him "let him be an example." Syn was about to risk intervening when she sensed something Loki didn't. One of the men Barton had told them about was coming. She nearly smiled with relief when he held up his shield in front of the old man. The blast reflected back at Loki, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

When Syn was sure he wasn't hurt she got a good look into the Captain as he walked through the crowd and people began to rise "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Loki gained his feet and said with derision "The soldier. A man out of time." before he glanced at Syn, her expression telling him she appreciated what she saw in the Captain, a warning to not disregard him completely. While Rogers delivered his reply a jet leveled off; hovering behind him "I'm not the one who's out of time." A large gun lowered and aimed at Loki and a disembodied voice announced loudly "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." instead Loki fired the scepter at the jet forcing it to maneuver out of the way.

Rogers took the opportunity to throw his shield at Loki. Hitting him in the chest as the crowd dispersed. They closed in on each other and the fighting began. Loki's strength seemed to surprise Rogers, who tried to use his shield again, but Loki knew that move now and swatted it to the ground with his scepter. They continued fighting until they were all distracted by loud music coming from the jet above.

Streaks of light in the sky resolved themselves into the metal man Barton had warned them about. He fired as he approached, blasting Loki to the stairs before her. Syn hurried to him but froze when Stark landed and pointed an impressive array of weapons at him "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

She drew her power and held it ready to protect Loki if she needed to, but she wasn't supposed to interfere so she waited to see what he would do. Rogers joined them and Loki raised his hands in surrender, removing his regalia. The metal man accepted his surrender and put away his weapons "good move." She shook off the power she held in her hand, which was much greater then she'd intended to draw. The captain noticed and scrutinized her while addressing Stark "Mr. Stark." And being addressed in return "Captain."

Syn could read most mortals so she was surprised to find she couldn't see anything in Stark. Possibly some kind of interference from the reactor she could feel emitting power in his chest. Loki glanced up at her, looking for her reaction and she subtly shrugged in response, and looked back to Stark, fascinated. They were both watching her now, unsure if she was a threat, and Loki was enjoying their puzzlement. She held up her hands to show she wasn't dangerous, smirking at them as she pointed out the restraints. "Didn't Fury say something about a half dead girl turning up with Loki, kept reappearing out of thin air?" Steve nodded agreement, still watching her hands, suspicious "She looks pretty solid to me, and she certainly isn't half dead." Stark quipped for her benefit "Well, let's hope we don't have to make her all dead" then addressed her directly "Hey Morticia, what's your story?"

Since she couldn't read him, she decided to study him another way. "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." He blew her off "Yeah, see we really don't have time for that right now. Why don't we start with a name?" Surmising this man could be very entertaining, she smiled "Syn, of Asgard." She'd said it politely, without any grandeur, and as expected the name meant nothing to him "Uh, huh. Well Syn" Loki contemptuously interjected "She is addressed, Lady Syn." She smiled down at him fondly, Stark and Rogers watching the exchange, trying to figure her out "Alright 'Lady' Syn. So uh, you with Gomez here or what?"

"I assume these are pop culture references, with which I am unfamiliar." Her insatiable curiosity had driven her to pester the workers in the lab with questions, and she'd learned much about modern mortals while Loki was overseeing his plans. "If those are, as I gather, mocking references to our appearances?" She looked them both up and down "… you don't have much room to talk."

"Interesting. Alright, let me make this simple for you. Good girl or bad girl?" She fired back at him coolly "Hmmm, trick question. It's not possibly to be only one or the other, we all exist in the grey gradient between the two." He was running out of patience and quipped "A philosopher… definitely bad." Rogers stepped in and pointed at Loki "Look, are you helping him or not?" She smiled "Oh, I'm undeniably no help to anyone right now." They both sighed in frustration at her and Loki laughed quietly. Stark didn't like that. "We bring her too."

Chapter 6

They were brought on board the jet. Both came quietly, contrarily making the others anxious. Before they were seated, Syn took a quick look at the one Barton had called Natasha, and then did a double take for a second look. They regarded each other warily for a moment before Syn took her seat across from Loki and they were both strapped in. Loki was analyzing her restraints, considering the implications of removing them. Then he switched to studying her, she'd felt health and energy returning to her quickly since she'd dispersed the unused power she'd drawn, and knew Loki could see it. They were both reflecting on possible reasons for this while the others nervously watched over them.

Soon Stark and Rogers were whispering among themselves and Syn followed along with their conversation as best she could. Loki stared out the windows, projecting aloofness, but she knew he was following it as closely as she was. Despite their attempts to whisper, she could hear a good deal of what they said. Barton had definitely been right about their inability to work with each other. Apparently with great power, came great egos. She doubted there was ever enough space in a room to hold theirs without friction.

The jet began to shake as a storm unexpectedly built around them, at the controls Natasha mused "Where's this coming from?" Lightening nearly hit them and rumbling thunder shook the jet. Syn and Loki's eyes shot up simultaneously to the windows. She'd wondered how much Frigga had seen and passed on to her husband and son. Rogers noticed their apprehension "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" They kept their eyes on the sky as Loki ominously hinted "I'm not overly fond of what follows." making them all anxious. Something hit the jet and Syn briefly closed her eyes, hoping this went well. Thor's temper was legendary. Loki seemed to be expecting the confrontation, but it didn't make him any less nervous. Stark put on his helmet and opened the ramp to face the attacker.

Thor, clearly livid, landed on the open ramp and entered, throwing Stark back. With eyes only for Loki, he grabbed him by the throat and tore him out of the restraints, disappearing back into the storm with him. The mortals were all dumbstruck for a moment while Syn tried to decide whether she should let the brothers hash this out on their own or if they might actually hurt each other. Natasha was looking at Syn for an explanation.

Stark headed for the ramp in exasperation "and now there's that guy?" Natasha called back at Syn "Another Asgardian?" Steve said doubtfully "That guy's a friendly?" Stark was ready to go "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseracts lost." Stark was preparing to pursue them, which made Syn's decision for her. She opened a portal under herself so quickly it didn't even appear before she fell backwards into it and away from the restraints of the chair.

She landed with much more force than usual, clumsily tumbling onto a dark outcropping of rock, and sat stunned for a moment. How had she done that? She'd never opened a portal that easily before and she had no idea where it had taken her. She'd intended to appear where the brothers were, but she was alone. She looked up as her answer came falling from the sky, Thor mercilessly planting Loki on his back as he crashed into the ground, sending him sliding across the rock ledge below her. Concern for him became the more immediate issue in her mind, pushing aside the rest of her thoughts.

Thor got right to the point "Where is the Tesseract" causing Loki to laugh sardonically "I missed you too." Finding Loki this way, after their last encounter, left Thor with no patience for his brother's sense of humor "Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Loki laughed, his sarcasm holding back his pain as he looked up at his brother "You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? To your precious earth."

Loki attempted to regain his feet, obviously in pain; Thor dropped Mjolnir and stomped towards him. Syn was afraid he'd pushed Thor too far, as he yanked Loki to his feet. She was just about to interrupt them when Thor surprised her by softening and admitting resentfully "I thought you dead."

Loki wasn't going to surrender his resentment so easily, mocking contemptuously "Did you mourn?" Thor was taken aback but answered honestly "We all did. Our father..." Loki brought him up short, emphasizing "Your father." before shaking Thor off "he did tell you my true parentage, did he not?" as he turned his back on Thor and walked away, still in obvious discomfort.

Thor let him go for a moment, grappling to understand why Loki was punishing him. Then followed, reminding him "We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Loki turned and finally admitted what Syn had been waiting so long for him to confront his brother with "I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Long friendship with Loki had taught Syn there were two ways he dealt with his emotions when pain came too close to his heart, mockery or indignant anger, he fell back on the latter now "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king." Causing Thor to scorned his admission "So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights."

Loki was stung, indignantly surprised by his assertion. Once again it was all about Thor as he continued his chastisement "No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki." Loki gave up trying to be honest with his brother and laughed derisively "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat." assurance crept into his voice as he reasoned "I mean to rule them. And why should I not?" Thor was shaking his head at him and asked "You think yourself above them." Loki was condescendingly surprised that he would even ask such a question "Well, yes." Thor tried to admonish his brother, at a loss how to point out something Loki couldn't see "Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

The advice vexed Loki and he shoved Thor aside as he walked back up the ledge. Syn hated to eavesdrop and had been keeping an eye on the sky for Stark, so she saw the two ravens arrive. Munin and Hugin come to spy faithfully for Odin. Thor followed Loki up the ledge as Loki spewed bitterness at him "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." Thor interrupted him, concerned, and demanded "Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Loki lost his temper, shouting "I am a king!"

Thor grasped his brother's arms as if trying to shake sense in him "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" He relented and became sentimental, added almost pleadingly "You come home."

The entreaty almost brought Loki back to himself, back to his brother. Then the moment passed, he smiled ruefully and admitted "I don't have it." Thor released him, instantly wary and called Mjolnir to his hand. Loki continued, relishing the irony as he explained "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where." Thor held up Mjolnir at his brother just as Syn saw Stark coming. Thor began threateningly "You listen well, brother. I..." Stark tackled Thor midflight and swept him off the rock face. Loki stood there expectantly for a moment and proclaimed "I'm listening."

Syn couldn't help but laugh as she climbed down to him. Knowing Thor, a fight was sure to result and Loki settled himself in to enjoy it. Syn watched him for a moment, wishing that confrontation could have gone better, then she joined him; sitting between his knees and leaning back against him so they could both see the fight. Maneuvering was awkward "When are you going to remove these." She said, indicating the restraints. Loki's tone was casual "After he sees you in them. You look well for making a jump." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. She considered for a moment "It was a very… odd jump, and I arrived here before you did." He laid his chin on the top of her head and she knew he was worrying now, but all he said was "interesting."

She quietly changed the subject "Thor wants to take you home." Loki considered this for a moment before she caught a note of regret in his voice "I think we are beyond that now." She sighed "I know." She believed the Other when he'd said there was no place Loki could hide from that demented creature, all she could do was play along, hoping there came a point where she could stop this madness without causing more misfortune than she prevented.

They both cringed slightly as Thor was driven face first into a mountain. "Who do you think will win?" he asked her, clearly enjoying himself. She surprised him "I like the metal man." The tiniest bit of jealousy colored Loki's voice "I thought he was beyond your sight?" She smiled "He is, perhaps that's why I like him. He keeps surprising me, he's clever and witty." He was silent a moment before she added "Don't you dare be jealous, you know my heart." She felt his smile for a moment as he laughed softly.

He went quiet again, but there was a different quality to it, accompanied by a sudden stiffness in his embrace. She felt him take a deep breath to say something and beat him to it, softly imploring "Don't." she knew he was going to try and persuade her to go back without him. "Just don't. Please." He sighed in resignation and wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. They both cringed again "Oh!" as Thor head butted Stark. Loki's good humor was restored and he quipped "behold, there is a purpose for it after all." Prompting her to elbow him gently in the ribs, but he knew she was hiding her smile. They both chuckled when Thor tried to pummel Stark as he skidded across the ground out of the way, causing Thor to land on his face. Loki observed dryly "I see what you mean, there is something rather enjoyable about him, isn't there. We seem to be at an impasse" She looked over the ledge "But we have a new player. Maybe he'll be the voice of reason."

Rogers threw his shield into the melee yelling "Hey! That's enough!" The fighters paused and looked at him, but Thor's rage had not fully subsided yet. Loki laugh softly in her ear at the accuracy of her prediction and nuzzled her neck for a moment as Rogers proceeded to be the voice of reason, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." Thor interrupted "I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Syn pretended to mutter to herself sarcastically "I wish you luck with that…" and won another breathy laugh from Loki. Rogers was determined to persevere "Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Syn and Loki both satirically sucked in a breath and shook their heads in anticipation "Oh! Poor choice of words!" as Stark also said "Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" and Thor predictably smashed him with his hammer and sent him flying back, then faced Rogers and said "You want me to put the hammer down?" Loki added acerbically "His originality is mindboggling. Here it comes." Thor leapt into the air and brought the hammer down hard on the vibranium shield. A massive shockwave followed, leveling a circumference of forest into wood shavings. Loki defensively blocked Syn and they averted their eyes briefly, as surprised by the effect as the combatants were. He relaxed his hold on her as he said appreciatively "Well that was impressive." The three fighters slowly stood and Rogers simply said "Are we done here." Thor seemed to have come back to his senses and knew he couldn't continue to take them both on.

Chapter 7

Thor looked back up from the forest floor that was now a destruction zone and realized someone else was with Loki. He rapidly flew up to them, making Rogers and Stark uneasy. Loki didn't bother to move, and relished seeing his brother's reaction to finding Syn there as well. He'd landed before them and looked stunned for a moment before pulling her to her feet, embracing her, and wiping the grin off Loki's face. Rogers and Stark looked on, baffled. "I cannot believe what is before my eyes. You live? Mother was sure it was the death of you. Father was furious and… deeply troubled." Before she could contemplate his words and warm reception, he noticed the restraints and his smile froze "What has he done to you?" She was quick to reassure "He hasn't harmed me, Thor, he saved my life. The distance nearly killed me, he brought me back." The reassurance didn't move him; Thor looked at Loki, clearly disgusted "Release her." She opened her mouth to defend him again, but Loki silenced her with a look and waved the restraints away, smiling wickedly at Thor "As you command."

While the restraints hadn't hurt she did enjoy the ability to move her wrists freely for a moment before Thor addressed her again. "What happened? How came you to be here with him." Syn raised her eyes to Thor's apologetically and Loki laughed sardonically "You forget to whom you speak. Those secrets belong to me." Thor stepped towards Loki menacingly and Syn, almost involuntarily stepped in front of him. Thor looked at her questioningly and she bowed her head. Letting him know she wasn't threatening him, just making her wishes known**.**

Loki laughed as he rose. "She crossed beyond Yggdrasil to reach me. Do you think the Allfather didn't know she was capable of that? 'Deeply troubled' at her loss you say? Yes, I imagine he was. Whatever plans the Allfather has for her, she is beyond his influence now." Thor watched the emotions play across Syn's face and knew these were Loki's thoughts, not hers, but he also saw her resolve when she accepted them as truth and met his eyes. Loki added. "The Chitauri invade on my command. The earth will be mine."

Loki's hands were bound and they were to be transported to a Helicarrier. Thor pulled Syn aside just as they boarded the Jet and she followed him reluctantly. He was succinct "Where do your loyalties lie, Syn?" She met his eyes unflinchingly "Where they always have been… but I will not stand sentinel anymore Thor, and I will not be a part of anyone's schemes." Thor tried a new tactic "I know you care for him, but" she cut him off tersely "and I have let it cloud my judgment, yes." She took a deep breath and remorse filled her voice "I wish that I could have prevented the things he has done, but I have only now begun to recover fully. What he has been through, the places he has had to survive in, have warped him but he is still in there Thor." He looked doubtful and changed the subject "What does he need with the Tesseract, Syn?'

She was annoyed "The mortals experiments woke the Tesseract and began all this. The creature that pulls Loki's strings now is beyond any of us, Thor. You've no idea. Until He is defeated, dark days are ahead for all of us. Worse things than Loki could ever be capable of, or have even imagined." She watched him intently, willing him to understand the importance of her warning.

Stark approached them "So are we putting the cuffs back on the dark goddess or what?" He stopped and regarded her. "You know, you look better every time I see you. Is there a fountain of youth somewhere around here I should know about?" She ignored Stark and held her hands up to Thor, compliantly waiting to be restrained again. Thor looked at her searchingly, digesting Stark's point about how recovered she was, and shook his head "She is no threat." Stark raised his voice and spoke to Thor as if she were not standing there "um excuse me, isn't this Public enemy number one's groupie." Loki glowered at him, causing him to look over at Syn "Oh, sorry 'Lady' Groupie." Thor gave him an irritable look for his disrespect then simply said "We need her." Stark was not convinced "Why? Is there a two for one on needing psychotic troublemakers today?" Syn smirked at him as she walked past and boarded the jet, taking a seat next to Loki.

Thor turned to Stark and lowered his voice "I would learn to guard your tongue better with the Lady, she is more powerful then you can imagine." Stark was interested "How powerful we talking?" Thor considered his answer as he walked past him "Power even my father regards with care." Stark followed him "And you want us to give her free rein at S.H.I.E.L.D.? Boy, has she got you under her spell. Hey is that actually what's happening here. Their playing around in your head like he did to Selvig and Barton?" Thor was amused by this "it is not in her nature to do such things." Stark wasn't letting it go "Ghost girl there is devoted to a lunatic, what do you know about her nature?" Thor ended the argument with "You are not of Asgard, you would not understand." Stark looked back at Syn and Loki, she was raising an eyebrow at Loki, indicating his bound hands and they both began laughing, as if at a private joke. Stark frowned "I'll take that as a compliment. From what I can tell, Asgardians are all batshit crazy."

As they waited to take off Loki spoke softly to her "Once we're there, keep your distance until I'm ready for you." She didn't like this "Why? And how will I know you need me if I'm not with you?" He smiled at her "Because it would be better for you if you were not suspect, would it not?" He was right, if she was to find the opportune moment to help end this madness, it would be best if she didn't have to fight against the others to accomplish it, she might even need them. She knew Loki must have a scheme, a reason for getting on the helicarrier and as she began to worry he might be using her, he leaned into her and whispered in her ear "To each his own." and kissed her neck.

They ended the discussion abruptly when they realized they were being watched by Natasha. Stark and the others boarded moments later and Natasha gave them an ominous look before indicating Syn and Loki. "Why isn't she restrained?" Thor looked at her authoritatively "On my command." Natasha didn't think much of this "Your joking." Thor continued to glare at her, making it clear he was not joking. She rolled her eyes "Well she seems to be able to vanish at will, so I guess it wouldn't be much good anyway." Thor looked at Syn questioningly and spoke to Natasha "You observed her opening a portal." Natasha snorted "No, I saw her disappear from that seat in the blink of an eye." Rogers spoke up "I saw it too, just as agent Romanoff described." Thor frowned at Syn and she lowered her eyes to the floor, afraid to give anything away. "It was a portal; I've just… become more adept at creating them." Thor didn't look reassured by this, Loki grinned wickedly at him "Nervous?"

And suddenly Syn knew Loki's game. He could use her status as a wildcard to sew doubts, cause chaos, and distract the others. No doubt something he could have accomplished without her presence, so he wasn't using her so much as taking advantage of the situation. She would just have to go along with it and see how it played out. There was no sense in showing her hand before she had any idea if these people could be of any help in stopping what was coming. All they were focused on was Loki and the Tesseract, how could she make them understand that there was something much worse out there, driving events. That Loki needed saving as much as they did, maybe more. She refused to believe he had any intention of giving the Other the Tesseract, not after what she'd told him about his master.

When they landed and the cargo door opened Loki stood when bidden, but instead of walking out he approached Syn and kissed her deeply. Then he smiled condescendingly at everyone and walked off into the battalion of guards that waited to escort him. The others all looked uneasy for a moment before Stark turned to Thor threateningly "You better keep her in your site at all times." and strode out of the aircraft, Thor wobbled his head at him mockingly for a moment, making Syn smile. Rogers and Natasha looked at each other uneasily for a moment before he gestured to the ramp "ma'm?" Syn walked onto the helicarrier deck with Thor. They followed the Loki's guard and were met at the door by Fury and Hill.

Chapter 8

As they marched Loki past, Fury realized Syn was there and unrestrained "What the hell is this?" he exclaimed as he motioned to Hill to restrain her. Loki and the guards stopped a moment and he turned, grinning expectantly. Syn sighed in resignation and dealt with Hill, who was coming at her fast and had a grudge in her eyes, no time to placate her. Knowing a display of her magic would cause them to fear her beyond any hope of reasoning with them; Syn, in the easy fluid motion of a dancer, spun around flicking the weapon from Hill's hands while knocking her feet out from under her, then caught Hill by the front of her suit before she hit the ground, suspending her just above it so she wouldn't hurt her. It was all over in one turn and the blink of an eye, Hill never even touched her. Syn smiled and handed the gun back to her as she said with smooth politeness "I'm so glad to see you are well Ms. Hill, miraculous how that rock fall didn't manage to crush you. A miracle some might even say. But then I do hate seeing good people hurt... I hope you will give me the same consideration." She pulled Hill back to her feet as the group all stared at her in shock, all but Thor and Loki. Thor crossed his arms and smirked gloatingly at Stark; Loki was all pride and grinning devilishly.

The rest all stood and regarded Syn warily a moment as Hill stepped back, wanting to disregard the implication, but unsure. Hill looked to Fury who was watching Syn closely; Syn stared back at him coolly. "Is somebody going to explain to me why the hell this woman is allowed to walk around free on my ship, and none of you are doing anything about it?" Thor spoke up "I've accepted responsibility for her. She is free by my command." Fury looked at him suspiciously "and what reason would you have for giving such a 'command'?" Thor joined Syn "This is Lady Syn, of Asgard. Guardian of the palace and keeper of secrets. She is renowned for her sight- an ability to know the true nature of others, and for her trustworthiness." Syn watched Loki's lip curl in distaste as Thor recited her titles, his reaction put a smirk on her face, not necessarily an appropriate expression given were all evaluating her in light of this new information. She tried to adopt a more grave expression immediately. Fury signaled the guard to continue with Loki "You're telling me she has some mystic ability to see into the heart of a person and yet she hangs around with a megalomaniac?" He looked at Thor "I'm holding you responsible for her, or I will personally make sure she vanishes permanently." Thor nodded and looked at Syn pointedly.

They filed inside and eventually entered a room with a table on a dais surrounded by a busy command room. A man was standing there, waiting for them. Syn read his heart and realized he was Banner. What she found there took her by surprise and she stood before him for a moment. He looked at her blankly "Can I help you?" Her eyes were full of sympathy "I'm afraid not, but I do wish I could help you." He looked flabbergasted for a moment before she said "I know what it is to carry a torment locked up inside, one that causes all others to fear you." He frowned in bewilderment and she moved on, till she stood near Thor at the far end of the room, the others watching her warily. The monitors in the table came on and a conversation between Loki and Fury was broadcast. She stayed near Thor as she watched the monitors, he just listened, unbeknownst to her he was studying her closely.

Loki had been freed of his restraints and placed in a large circular glass cell. Fury walked over to the controls and said "In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass." The ship below the cell opened and wind came rushing in. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in steel trap. You get how that works?" No concern showed on Syn's face, not because of any effort to hide her feelings, but because she knew she had the ability to get him out of that before the button was pressed. A rescue after it dropped and began spinning would be incredibly difficult. She tried not to think about that. Fury shut down the controls and indicated Loki with his hands "Ant" before indicating the controls "boot." Loki wasn't too worried either, he softly laughed as he toyed with them "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.

Fury boasted "Built for something a lot stronger than you." Loki played to the cameras "Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man." Syn turned sympathetic eyes back to Banner as Loki continued. "How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?" Fury turned on the intimidation "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

Loki delivered his barb "Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." He'd looked significantly at the camera again, unsettling those watching." Fury came back with "Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." as he left the room. The retort caused Syn to smirk, just as Loki was smirking at the camera before they shut off the monitors. She looked back at Thor to find him regarding her very carefully.

Banner broke the silence "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Rogers was all business "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Thor turned to address them "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

Syn tuned out the rest of the conversation, distracted by the thought of the Tesseract in that creature's hands. She hadn't had much time to think about what had happened since the attack on the gala. Loki's madness seemed to be increasing, more driven then she'd ever seen him before. Her intuition told her there was a pattern, a reason he was so driven, so changed. Which led her to question the only thing that still brought the real Loki out…her. Where did she fit in? She'd begun to suspect that her part may not be as insignificant as it seemed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a man came to stand next to her. He looked like a businessman with a kind smile. She took a peek inside as he smiled disconcertedly at her; the smile she returned to him was genuine. Charmed, she was about to speak to him when Stark caught her attention, mentioning the need for a power source to which Banner added "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Syn focused on the reactor in Stark's chest, and suddenly knew where Barton was taking the Tesseract. Moments later they all began to clear out of the room and Thor approached her. "Where is he taking the Tesseract Syn?" She looked up at him and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, the clash in her emotions plain on her face. "He did not say. It's in the hands of another now. Loki may not even know where it's bound." Thor continued to push "Who?"

Syn decided to give him at least this much, in the hope he would grant her request when she made it "It's in Selvig's hands; Loki has him building the device to control the portal." Thor grasped her arm, and was not gentle "why is he doing this Syn?" She did not want to rehash this with him again; they were right back to the conflict they'd shared before she left Asgard "he has told you why." Thor dismissed this "My shadow." Her tone became steely "You're inability to understand that does not make his pain any less significant. He suffers, whether you validate his pain or not." He was clearly skeptical of this so she tried a new tactic "do you recall what it was like to lose your identity, when you were banished? To lose your title, your family, your purpose for existing?" Thor held her arm a little tighter as he recalled those feelings but said nothing as she implored him to understand "That pain, for you, is but a memory. Such will never be the case for Loki. He is consigned to that pain, that questioning, forever." Thor seemed on the brink of capitulating when he rebuffed her "So he imagines himself slighted by my hand and blames me. We were brothers and I loved him as such." Syn tried to soften the blow by admitting "I know that you do." before she laid out the plain truth of it "But there were others in your shadow with him Thor, they called themselves friend but were never kind to him, they never let him forget your place, or his. Whether you were aware of it or not, I do not believe the slight is his imagination, and his pain throws everything into sharper relief. It has allowed others to take advantage of him and twist him to their purpose."

Thor finally seemed to be considering the possibility that he had been oblivious to his brother's pain. Knowing that was the best she could do to help the brothers, she changed the subject. "Thor, I need to see him." Thor scoffed "Even if I wished to allow it Syn, the other's here will not." Syn was not going to be dissuaded, she knew she could see Loki, even if all the others opposed it, but she wanted their cooperation. "I need to discuss something with him of great importance. Something that might give us answers." He shook his head at her apologetically as he released her arm, but his tone was firm "I cannot."

Before she could continue the argument Coulson approached Thor. He smiled warily at Syn before telling Thor "If I could have a moment? I wanted to update you on Jane Foster." He walked over to another section with Thor, who looked back at Syn pointedly and she obediently followed them. He led them to a monitor "As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Syn couldn't help but sympathize with Thor as he watched the monitor. She'd caught a glimpse into his heart when he had returned from Midgard after his banishment, and knew how much he cared for this mortal. The impressions he'd carried of her had inspired Syn's curiosity for those who now lived on Midgard."

Thor thanked him before turning his eyes to Syn and adding with concern "It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Syn looked down, feeling chastised, and nodded her agreement. She'd spent many hours in Selvig's company, watching over his work with the Tesseract and construction of the device. She was particularly fond of him.

Coulson continued as they walked over to a window "He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." She stayed where she was, giving them privacy but came to join them as she heard the regret in Thor's voice while he gazed out the window "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war." He stared out the window a moment and she'd been about to say something when Fury appeared on the stairs "War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?" Thor attempted to hide his frustration, far less trusting with Fury then he had been with Coulson "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him."

Coulson came to stand beside her as Fury stalked down the stairs "A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." Syn restrained herself, reassured when she saw the distrust Thor reacted to his prompting with "What are you asking me to do?" All pretense gone, Fury leaned in and said bluntly "I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?" Thor attempted to end the discussion honorably "Loki is a prisoner." Fury wasn't giving in and astutely pointed out "Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Thor could not give him an answer. Syn smirked despite herself, her appreciation of Fury's talents warring with her dislike of his methods. Unfortunately her smirk was taken a different way by the others and all eyes turned to her.

Her reply was both wary and annoyed "What?" Coulson spoke up "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm agent Coulson." He stuck out his hand and Syn smiled at him, excited to partake in one of the mortal's customs she'd learned, and shook his hand. Thor smirked at her smug smile. Coulson noticed the exchange and continued awkwardly "So, uh, how do you fit in to all this?" Syn's smile faded "I wish that I knew…" Coulson still smiled at her "You seem like a nice person. I'll be honest, I kinda think you should choose your boyfriends a little more carefully." Syn grinned at him "I shall endeavor to keep that in mind, but I'm afraid your advice comes a bit too late for me."

Fury interrupted "If you're so noble and you have this clairvoyant 'power', why don't you cut to the chase and tell us something?" The warmth she had regarded Coulson with faded from her face as she turned to Fury. "Tell me Director, if you believed you were speaking to someone who knew your darkest hours, your most dishonorable actions, your true intentions; would your regard them with anything other than fear? The fear that they could make every dark corner of you known to the world? My silence is all that keeps that fear leashed. If I were to break it for someone, who would believe that I wouldn't break it for everyone. If I did not keep the secrets I hold, I would be regarded with dread and reviled. Beings that have knowledge of my awareness, those who understand that I know not just their secrets, but the secrets of others, have a tendency to take my words as fact. If I used my knowledge to speculate, my thoughts are readily believed and even acted upon. Then, whether the outcome is right or wrong, the consequences are laid at my feet." She could see he wasn't taking her seriously "For instance, I don't imagine you'd be too thrilled if I were to inform your team about… phase 2… I believe you call it? Might cause a lot more strife." All expression left Fury's face as he watched her intently "Are you threatening me." She returned is intent gaze "Threats are not in my nature."

She tried another method of reasoning with him "I do not know where the Tesseract is, and if I were to tell you my suspicions and am mistaken, your resources will be distracted and possibly far from where they are needed." She turned to Thor, looking for understanding "You know how Loki's tricks are, he's perceptive, he can take advantage of people's nature, and he will have planned for it. I cannot act until I know the right solution; the only way I can stay out of everyone's schemes is by being the wildcard."

While there was acceptance in Thor's eyes, Fury simply changed tactics "I find it hard to believe you're so concerned when you're hanging around with a mass murderer." then addressed Thor "Does she matter to him?" Thor caught on to his intent immediately "She's an old friend, she matters to me. If you're planning to use her to threaten him…" Fury cut him off "I'm planning to use every means at our disposal to save lives."

Thor was getting angry now and Syn jumped into the argument before it could escalate further "It won't do you any good." Fury looked at her expectantly, and she clarified "Using me. It won't affect him. He knows you can't hurt me." She looked at Thor before adding "or turn me against him." Fury became cocky "we can't hurt you, huh? Lady you have no idea what we can do." Thor looked at him pointedly "and you have no idea what she is capable of. That little show outside was nothing but mercy. I did not jest when I warned your people that she is powerful." Fury was uncomfortable with this "then why the hell hasn't she stopped him?"

Syn looked down, obviously ashamed and Thor regarded her for a moment before he answered "I cannot pretend to know her heart on this matter, but I believe she will do what she can. There are matters at stake here that are beyond your people." Syn raised her eyes to his, conveying her surprise and gratitude for his support. Fury continued "Yeah, well, it's my people that are currently under attack, I don't have time to care about her heart, or your beliefs."

Syn tried sincerity "Director, I need to speak with Loki." His astonishment was almost comedic "Lady your as nutty as he is, if you think I'm going to put you two in the same room together?" She gathered her patience "There are things I would discuss with him. It's important." She could see he wasn't going to give in "I will tell you where I believe he is taking the Tesseract after I've spoken to him." He was obviously tempted but unsure "You have my word." Thor had been watching her closely and chimed in now "and mine, that she will not release him." Though his words were meant to assure the director, the look he gave Syn was worried.

Fury caved "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you." Syn swung her attention back to him "I will speak with him alone." Fury took a breath to argue, when Thor cut him off "They can cloak themselves from your eyes if they so choose. Better to allow them some privacy and watch from your monitors." He stepped closer and said in an undertone to Fury "She is our best chance of reasoning with him and stopping this. You don't want to make an enemy of her."

"He's right sir." Coulson had appeared, in his slightly perky fashion, at Thor's elbow and surprised them both "I'll be ready to put the detention center on lock down if we need to, but I think we have to give this a shot." Fury glared at Syn "Fine, but you try any funny business and I'll have you thrown in a cell of your own." As they turned away Syn and Thor avoided looking at each other, both thinking how hollow Fury's threat was for her.

Chapter 9

Coulson and Thor escorted her to the detention center. In the hall she turned and looked at them pointedly and Thor turned with Coulson to leave. Coulson was arguing "but I need to unlock the door" as Thor led him back down the hall and assured him he didn't need to. Syn turned back to the door and heard a thump from within. She quickly opened a small portal, coming out quietly on the other side of the door. Someone was here, speaking to Loki already, and Syn knew he was toying with them the moment she heard his voice. She slipped under the handrail and landed softly on the lower floor, unnoticed, just as Loki finished, low and threateningly "This is my bargain you mewling quim."

Syn dropped the stealth and stood bolt upright, watching Natasha turn, distraught by his words and sobbing "You're a monster." Loki laughed softly "Oh, no... You brought the monster." Natasha turned back around, poised and dry eyed "So, Banner... that's your play?" Loki was staggered for a minute and Syn grinned as Natasha headed towards the door, speaking into her earpiece "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She turned at the door and addressed him politely "Thank you for your cooperation."

As she left Syn came back up onto the catwalk, savoring the dumbfounded look on Loki's face until the door closed behind Natasha, it was not an expression she got to see often. He turned to Syn and found her smirking at him. "I knew I liked her." He smiled self-consciously before covering "all part of the plan." She walked up to the glass and they took each other in for a moment before he said sarcastically "Are they treating you well?" she laughed as she looked around "As opposed to your silly glass cell." He looked pensive "Yes, I suppose this would be silly for you or even Thor, I however am not blessed with your gifts." Her smile faded "You know I would be there to catch you if you fell."

He began pacing again "I suppose they sent you in here to reason with me?" she replied hesitantly "They agreed to allow me to speak with you, and in exchange I promised to tell them where I suspect the Tesseract is." He stopped pacing and smiled at her a moment, proud of her despite himself, before he resumed "There is nothing to discuss." She braced herself for the confrontation "The shard of the Tesseract in the scepter, what did it do to me Loki?" he never broke his pace, wouldn't meet her eye, and hedged "gave you back your life."

She opened a portal through the glass without even calling the magic, without so much as opening her hand, suddenly appearing before Loki with no ill effects. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her a moment before she said emphatically "What more than that?" He sighed with resignation and threw a glamor over them, though it likely only worked on himself. Thor would be having a field day with Fury right now if they were not all gathered in the lab. Loki's aloof facade broke and he touched her face tenderly "I know not. I've heard tales that the stones have a form of sentience. My fear is that the Tesseract has an affinity for you, that is has chosen you for a purpose." She had begun to suspect something like this, but it seemed so much worse put into words. She swallowed her panic "What purpose?"

Loki didn't answer for a moment, then he dropped all pretense and the true depth of his fear for her showed as he admitted helplessly "I know not.", he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I believe the Other has knowledge he did not share with me. I intend to bargain with his master, to offer up the Tesseract and whatever else he wants if he can remove its hold on you. If he cannot, at the very least he will take it far from Yggdrasil and its effect on you will be diminished." Knowing him as she did, one particular point caught her attention "Whatever else he wants?" Loki stiffened and answered reservedly "You described him as a creature that worshipped death."

She pulled away from him, horrified "You intend to sacrifice Midgardian lives, for mine? To hand over the Tesseract to that demented monster, with no care for what he intends to do with it?" His frustration was plain as he argued "And what does it intend for you Syn? It could twist you into something else completely. I cannot stand by and do nothing, watch you fade, all the while knowing it was by my hand!" She raised her voice "My death was my own doing. The blame for what happened lies with me, I was a fool. Do you not know I would have done the same as you did? Do you imagine I would not use every power at my disposal to keep you if you were dying in my arms?" he snapped, grabbing her arms and backing her up against the glass as he roared "I know you would, that is why I have to do this!"

They remained that way for a moment, breathing heavily, watching each other as they both tried to calm themselves "Loki there has to be another way. We can take it back to Asgard, ask for Odin's help." He dropped his hands and paced away from her "Do you really think Odin will help us? That he will welcome you back, burdened with this affliction?" he saw she was still going to argue so he continued ominously as he slowly paced back towards her "Tell me Syn, don't you find it odd that Odin left the Tesseract, the jewel of his treasure room, behind? That he left it hidden here on earth when we were babes." He looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for her to understand his meaning, and watched as she struggled to accept it. When she pressed her eyes shut and he knew she had.

He pulled her into his arms "I won't stand by and watch the Tesseract consume you. I will use every power at my disposal to keep you from that fate." Syn knew when it was useless to continue arguing with him. She let him hold her and nestled close, wanting to burrow into his arms and pretend everything was normal.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship. She reared back and looked at Loki. He watched the cell around them, making sure it wouldn't release, but was obviously not surprised by the development. He calmly took a seat and waited. Syn asked "Barton?" Loki smiled "Indeed." His enjoyment was obvious and she groaned "Do you have to make everything a game Loki?" He feigned mild shock "Would you enjoy me half so much if I didn't? Besides, I like surprising you; you make it such a challenge."

She decided to try one more time "Loki, please, stop this before anyone else gets hurt." He looked down at his fidgeting hands and didn't meet her eyes, just said firmly "There's only one person whose fate I care about."

A primal roar echoed into the room, and Loki's head came up with a self-satisfied grin, telling her his scheme had gone as planned. He met her eyes a moment and fondly quipped "I'll just wait here then." She sighed with resignation and opened a portal to the scepter. She found herself in the remains of a lab, the scepter lying in rubble, and was distracted by the sound of the beast chasing someone outside the broken windows. Agent Romanoff.

She opened another portal, this one to Thor, and told him the Hulk had Natasha cornered, unaware that bringing him through a portal would no longer be a strain for Syn he hurried off to help Natasha on foot, and Syn prepared a portal to meet him. She was beginning to feel the first signs of the fatigue her powers normally caused.

She arrived just in time to see Natasha running through a corridor that the beast was smashing as he pursued her. Just as he reached her he gave an almighty swipe that would have been a death blow for a mortal. Syn tried to use her powers to block the blow, but it happened so quickly all she managed to do was soften it. Natasha flew through the air and crashed into crates. Syn hurried to Natasha but the Hulk was already in the room and crossing toward them, the sight of Syn made him slow his approach some, but he was raising a hand to strike a death blow when Thor tackled him.

Natasha was frozen with fear at what had nearly happened to her. Syn had no time to spare and knelt down. When Natasha turned back to look at her Syn fastened her gaze on her and willed her to understand her meaning as she phrased her instructions as simply as possible "Hit him really hard on the head." Natasha was still trying to catch her breath and could only look at Syn in confusion as she ran to help Thor. He was trying to reason with the beast, "We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think." Giving Syn an idea. She cast a spell, calling on the gem in the scepter. It was incredibly delicate work, something to help Banner retain his ability to reason and keep the berserker rage at bay, without her actually taking control of his mind.

She drew the power with her fingertips, the smoke like tendrils she traced into being now had a slightly blue tint to them as she pulled her undulating fingers across the air before her, then turned her open palm to the wisps and called them back to her hand. She held her breath as she raised her fist and opened it, unleashing the spell. It shot towards its destination, vanishing from site as it left her hand and travelled to the beast. She let her breath out with disappointment as it clung to him for a moment and began to fade, too subtle to penetrate his skin. She quickly followed it with another spell to keep the first suspended around him, hoping it might at least penetrate when he changed back.

The beast then charged after Thor as he waited patiently for Mjolnir to come to his hand. When it did they continued fighting all over the hanger, and Thor was tiring. The Hulk was throwing him around like a rag doll and Syn was trying to figure out what she could do to restrain him without enraging him more, unsure her spells could penetrate his skin. Then a distraction came from the window behind them. A jet fired on the Hulk diverting his attention as Thor flung himself out of the way of the high caliber shots. She stepped forward and helped him to his feet as the beast jumped out the window onto the jet.

He accepted her help, a sign of how truly exhausting the fight had been "Where's Loki?" She wasn't as much help as she could have been, she was getting weary herself "I left him in his cell, but Barton and his team are on board. They may have released him by now. Thor patted her arm and hurried off. Syn dug through the rubble in the remains of the lab, trying to find the scepter. When she finally had to admit it was gone she realized it must already be in Loki's hands. Thor and Loki were probably confronting each other, and Loki would have the scepter and the element of surprise on his side.

She opened a portal into the room just as Loki appeared behind Coulson and ran him through with the scepter. She stared at him, horrified for a moment before she realized Thor was in the cell, crying out in angst at what his brother had just done. Loki walked over to the controls while Syn was torn between helping Thor and helping Coulson. Loki opened the floor and Syn made eye contact with Thor, silently asking him to choose because she did not have the strength left to help them both. He turned his eyes back to his brother and stepped back into the center of the cell, giving her an answer. Loki pushed the button.

The cell suddenly dropped from sight and Syn closed her eyes, trying to block out the truth of what Loki had become, for her. He closed the switch on the panel, resigned, and began walk away. Syn was assuring herself that Thor could escape the cell and that Loki knew the same, he'd said as much earlier. Then Coulson surprised her by speaking up "You're gonna lose." Loki stopped in his tracks and turned, mildly intrigued by Coulson's nerve "I'm I?" Coulson continued in his straightforward manner "it's in your nature. Loki was amused by this "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky...where is my disadvantage?" Coulson delivered his own form of insight "You lack conviction." The barb stung and Loki was vexed "I don't think I…" Coulson fired the weapon in his lap, sending Loki flying through the wall. Syn recognized elements of their lost Destroyer in the weapon and knew it would hurt, but it would take more than a blast from it to do serious damage to Loki. She couldn't help but sympathize with Coulson when his curiosity was satisfied "So that's what it does."

He turned his eyes to her and regarded Syn for a moment "Do all goddesses have a thing for bad boys? You seem like a nice... person. He's gonna get you killed." She smiled as she approached him and agreed drolly "Or I him…" and then sobered, adding "To each his own." as she knelt beside him. "I need you to make me a promise Agent Coulson." He watched her with his head lolling weakly against the wall "It's going to have to be a short term one, my lease is about to expire." She smiled "I need you to play dead." He looked at her with irony "Done. Well nearly. And except for the pretending part."

She began to draw her power out before him and he looked distinctly worried, but slightly curious too. "What are you doing?" She smiled as she gathered the power into her hand "Solving the pretending part." She turned her palm up and gently blew, sending the magic to envelop him. It clung to his body like smoke for a moment before it seeped into his chest. She could see his breath coming easier as stared at her in amazement. She kissed his cheek and added "Be convincing." as she rose to check on Loki. It was a clever spell, intended to heal in increments, giving the impression he was still gravely injured for a time before it would heal him completely.

Chapter 10

Loki had already boarded a jet that was taking off and she opened a portal into the seat opposite him. He grinned wickedly at her before asking "How's Agent Coulson?" she stared back at him for a minute. She knew her exhaustion would give her away, but it was as if he expected it. Suddenly she put it together and groaned "Loki, you can't just stab people to punish Thor." He was undaunted "Why not. I knew you'd be right behind me to put him right." Then he groused "However undeserving he might be."

She didn't share his humor "That may come back to haunt you in ways you didn't count on." His humor faded "Would you rather Thor won? Ruin any chance I have of saving you and then watch him run back to the Allfather and strut around praised as a hero? What happens to us then Syn? What would our fate be? We'll be at Odin's mercy. Do your really think he will show me any mercy, Syn. That he won't lock you away or even banish you to the Silent Isle until he knows how your connection to the Tesseract will play out?"

She wanted so badly to argue with him and she knew she couldn't. Everything he proposed was possible…probably even. "I believe Thor truly still cares for you as his brother Loki." He disregarded her words with a scoff and she sat in silence for a moment before she changed the subject. "When do we land at Stark tower?" He turned back to her and grinned with pleasure. "I knew you'd be the first to figure that one out." She shrugged "Stark wasn't far from it, he'll put it together soon. If he hasn't already." She leveled an intense look at him that instantly had his full attention "I'm not going to cooperate with this Loki, in fact I mean to fight against it."

There was nothing in his reaction but acceptance "I know. You wouldn't be who you are if you didn't fight for what you believe in." She caught the double entendre and felt him throw a glamour around them as he wrapped his long elegant fingers around her wrist and pulled her to him. She stood looking down into his face, acutely aware of how little time they might have left together, and kissed him. He held her tight, pulling her against him and they were lost in each other until the flight ended.

When it was time to step off the aircraft, Syn followed Loki as he checked on Selvig, who was nearly finished setting the portal device up. He was saying something excitedly to Loki but Syn couldn't concentrate. She was overwhelmed by the energy radiating off the Tesseract , as if it were bleeding into her. Loki nodded at Selvig and he turned on the device, creating an energy barrier around the Tesseract.

Instantaneously all strength fled her and she collapsed to the ground, shaking. She had never felt so cold before, not even on Jotunheim. Loki glanced back at her over his shoulder and then did a double take when he saw her. "Syn!" he ran to her and picked her up, carrying her inside Stark's home and finding a couch to lay her on. "Sssh-ut ittt of-ff." she felt like her teeth were going to break with the effort it took to chatter those few words. Loki brushed her hair back from her face gently "I can't. The device will keep the portal open on this side until the Other takes back the Tesseract, after the battle. I have to do this Syn." She tried to speak again but she couldn't find the strength. There was a loud blast just outside and Syn drew up on herself as if she'd been punched in the gut before everything went black.

When Syn woke again, she was alone, but she could hear the war raging outside. As she found the strength to sit up, she smiled to herself. Her connection with the Tesseract was terrifying, but the fact that she was awake and the battle was not over meant Selvig had remembered the safety she had influenced him to install. The barrier must be open. She got to her feet slowly and walked to the balcony, resigned to what she knew she would see there, and then horrified by it anyway. A sound behind her caused her to turn, and she found Loki, barely conscious in a rut broken into the floor. Though he was badly beaten and bruised, he would recover. She kissed is forehead gently, but he was still dazed. A roaring sound seemed to be drawing near and she stepped outside in time to see Stark fly past the building, directing a missile into the open portal above, where the Chitauri ship waited.

She looked around at all the Chitauri soldiers marauding through the city and resigned herself. She began to draw as much power as she could from the Tesseract, calling it with both hands. The tendrils of power that normally manifested as smoke from her fingertips were now writhing blue flames. She was a terrible and beautiful sight to behold as she drew it to her. Her eyes began to dance as she used her gifts to methodically pinpoint ever single Chitauri soldier. When she finished drawing all the power she could, she closed her eyes and meditated on the spell for a moment. Just as the ship overhead exploded she opened her eyes, no longer green they were now fiery blue, flickering like the Tesseract and dreadful to see. Syn opened her hands and the blue flames shot like missiles through the air, becoming invisible just after they left her hands and moving nearly at the speed of light, zeroing in on the Chitauri solders and dropping them instantly, even the leviathans dropped from the sky. Beyond the portal overhead, their ship exploded simultaneously as the missile impacted it.

Syn fell to her knees, momentarily exhausted as Natasha closed the portal. Stark was falling from the sky and Syn watched as the Hulk caught him. With the device turned off and the Tesseract so close, she recovered quickly. She reached out to Stark with her powers, but could not sense any energy in the arc reactor in his chest. With a flick of her fingers she jump started it, just as the hulk roared, startling him awake.

She looked around a moment and decided it was time to let go. She remained on her knees there and had a battle of wills with the Tesseract until she forced its hold away from her. She could not escape it completely, but she found she could hold it at bay. She shook off all the excess power and her eyes returned to their natural color. She suddenly felt very frail and weak after having so much raw energy coursing through her.

She got to her feet, still catching her breath. Natasha had seen what she'd done and informed the others as they arrived. They all turned to her after they heard what she'd done and gave her some form of salute as they gathered to confront Loki. When Thor arrived she deliberately held his gaze for a moment, her eyes fierce with her demand, and he nodded in understanding before they went inside. He would not allow them to hurt Loki further. They would take the Tesseract back to Asgard and face Odin's judgment. She couldn't seem to find the strength to get up and face Loki, knowing what she'd just consigned them to.

Chapter 11

She got to her feet and watched through what remained of the glass. They all stood over him for a moment staring furiously down at him before Thor pulled him to his feet. The sound of a helicopter behind her made Syn turn just as Fury jumped out with the Tesseract case and a bag. He stopped short when he saw her and they watched each other for a moment as he sized her up. Pondering what the implications of her ability to use the Tesseract would be, if she could be a threat. She dismissed him, turning back to the glass.

Fury went inside and she watched as the Tesseract was placed in a case and Loki in chains. Thor beckoned to her, and she came inside reluctantly. Loki watched her as the hulk stood over him. Thor unexpectedly pulled her into a massive hug, making it hard to breathe "That was most impressive." She could just barely see Loki around Thor's arm and he looked furious for a moment before he wiped his face of expression. Thor pulled her back to look at her closely and said in awe "You are completely well? How can this be?"

She pulled her eyes free of Loki and looked at Thor, wondering how much to tell him and then knowing she couldn't lie "I used the Tesseract. It has some sort of affinity for me; after the barrier was breached I was able to call on it." He still held her upper arms as they spoke quietly, but when she revealed this he pulled his head up slightly and she could see the thoughts spinning in his mind. "I can't wield it anymore. Once it gets a hold of me, I can barely separate myself from it." He quickly became concerned "Are you saying the Tesseract is somehow trying to claim you?" Syn nodded as she glanced at the case the Tesseract sat in and Thor noted her fear. "Loki believes it chose me, I do not know for what purpose, but he believes it is something the Allfather tried to prevent."

She could see Thor putting it together, remembering that the Tesseract had mysteriously been lost on earth rather than returned to the Treasure room when Syn was a baby. "Loki thought that if he gave it back to the Other, he could arrange for them to break the connection and free me from it." Thor's sympathy was gone "That does not excuse his actions" Syn cut him off, frustrated "I know it doesn't Thor!" causing everyone in the room to turn to them. She continued more quietly "I know that you will probably never understand what he did here. I'm not sure I will either, but I ask that you show him mercy. For my sake, if not his own." Thor touched her cheek reverently for a moment "He doesn't deserve you." then he turned away to speak with Stark and Fury.

She looked back at Loki, his hatred for his brother burning in his eyes as he watched him walk away. As she approached Loki the Hulk huffed at her as if warning her to keep her distance. She stared him down for a moment and he backed off. Loki's first words to her were "I do love watching the reactions of those who've just realized they've underestimated you." She knew she was supposed to reply with a witty quip, but instead her eyes filled with tears "I'm sorry." He shook his head and said quietly "Don't be, we agreed Syn, to each his own." She stepped into his arms and he held her as best he could with his restraints. The room went dead silent for a moment, but they ignored it.

"I just couldn't allow so much death, to be in my name." He shushed her as he stroked her hair. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over. Now we must face the consequences." They just stood there holding each other for awhile. The others in the room had conflicting feelings about this, their hatred of Loki warring with their respect for Syn. While they were throwing around orders and information, the looks they cast upon her were pitying, but whether for her situation or because they believed her mad she wasn't sure. Banner came back and Stark gave him new clothes, then pushed everyone to go try some local delicacy called 'Shwarma' and since they were all so grateful to him, they agreed to join him. They left her and Loki with a large contingent of S.H.I.E.L.D. guards that had arrived, and it was Thor's turn to give her a warning look. She nodded her understanding as they all filed out, exhausted.

They sat on the steps together and the guards got a bit nervous when she used her own powers on a small spell to speed Loki's healing. He told her some of what happened while they both avoided thinking about what awaited them in Asgard. She told him about her struggle with the Tesseract. Eventually Syn couldn't put it off anymore "I will speak to Odin on your behalf, try to make him understand." Loki looked down at the floor and said firmly "You will not."

She was surprised for a moment and then began to cast around her mind for reasons why he would say this. Then she had it. "Loki, no. I won't let you." He looked back at her smirking, wanting to hear what she'd worked out "Let me what?" She obliged "Let you convince them that I was a victim, whom you held against my will, let you hide what has happened with the Tesseract." He tried to reason with her "Syn, don't you realize what it will be like when we go back? No one will trust you anymore, you will have become something they fear. For them, my taint, will undo a lifetime of faithful service. You will be rendered a threat."

She stuck out her chin "If their good favor is so easily lost, if it can be destroyed by the mere knowledge of whom I choose to love, then they were not worth my devotion." He added darkly "and what will they make of the Tesseract? Odin kept you from it for a reason. What was he afraid of? What will happen when he finds out it was for naught?"

As usual, she argued with him "What if he can help me?" Loki smiled disbelievingly "I find desperation brings out the optimist in you." She persisted "He may be able to put a stop to it." Loki watched her tenderly for a moment "That's what I'm afraid of." He reached up to stroke her cheek, the chains clattering noisily and frustrating him.

Sometime later, Thor returned for them. Selvig, Stark, and Banner had come up with a device to transport them without Syn having to take them, either on her own or with the Tesseract, avoiding the consequences both those methods would demand of her. Loki kept resentfully shooting his mouth off at everyone and they'd placed him in a muzzle. Syn protested but they insisted it was necessary if she wanted to get him home in one piece.

Eventually they were led to a clearing in a park. Thor kept a hold of Loki but Syn stayed well back as the Tesseract was brought out. Stark watched her curiously as he carried the case containing it. Selvig brought out the device and Banner transferred the Tesseract. It was given to the brothers to hold as the other's looked on, but Syn kept her distance. Loki took hold resentfully when Thor prompted him to, and shortly after they vanished, Syn opened a portal of her own.

She reappeared just before they did, which worried her. Thor called the guard and they answered quickly, obviously Odin had been ready for them.

Loki's restraints were removed and he was placed in Asgardian chains, from his neck to his wrists to his ankles. They were warded with powerful runes. Syn watched, barely containing herself as her heart broke for watching her Prince clapped in chains, while Loki gave the appearance of handling it all in stride. The Tesseract had been taken away to the Vault and a guard addressed Thor "Your father requests your presence immediately." Syn had begun to follow him, but the guard barred her way "The Allfather gave specific orders that you were to wait here until he has spoken with his Son."

Syn turned to Loki and they shared a moment steeped in ominous thoughts of the implications of this command.


End file.
